


To Believe in Paradise

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bubble baths, handjobs, this is too romantic for this ship, witchy Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calming night at home with his lover is just enough to make Dick believe in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Believe in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannigramcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/gifts).



> Obviously the best way to show affection for one's girlfriend is to write stupidly fluffy smut involving one of her oldest ships with her favorite character as a witch just like her.
> 
> Sorry bug, I know you don't normally like fluffy Sladin, I was just feelin' the fluff pretty hard tonight <3

Dick eased back, the warm water swarming up around him as he shifted in the tub. He wriggled back, until his back was leaning against the broad chest behind him, and an arm was curling around him, beneath the scented water, lost beneath the layer of bubbles that were leaving a childishly large smile on Dick’s face.

 

He squirmed a little more, like he was trying to get closer to Slade behind him, before he dropped his head back, let it rest against his shoulder, exhaling happily. The bathroom was dark around them, Dick had lit a few candles, but that was it. He was rather shocked he’d even convinced the man to join him- Dick was used to taking his baths alone, in the sweet darkness with his candles- and the gorgeous hunk of amethyst he liked to leave on the edge of the tub.

 

He felt Slade’s hand rubbing along his stomach, his other arm crossing around him, hand playing up his chest slowly. Dick sighed, felt like he was melting right off his bones. “Isn’t this nice?” he asked, his words sluggish.

 

Slade gave a little grunt, but his mouth found Dick’s hair, kissing gently. Dick smiled, cracked his eyes open to glance up. Slade’s hair was down, falling into his face, and from this angle Dick could see where the stubble would grow in thick and scratchy by morning, on his face, around where he trimmed his beard.

 

Dick stretched his legs out more, flexed his toes. The water swirled and swished around him, echoing through the bathroom of his penthouse. Not his  _ safehouse _ , not a hole in the boards of Gotham’s dirty closets- his  _ home _ . The space where he kept his altar, where he entertained his  _ family _ with their masks stripped off-

 

The place where he wasn’t  _ Nightwing _ , he was just Dick Grayson. Perfectly imperfect.

 

Mentally, he began ticking through the list of things he always did, during his baths. Thinking through what herbs he thought he was getting low on- did he need more wax? He was sure he did. When was the next full moon? He’d used one of his last two jars of moonwater for this bath and-

 

“You think very loudly,” Slade mumbled, tightening his arms around Dick’s body. “I thought these were  _ peaceful _ .”

 

“They are,” Dick offered, playing his hands through the water just beneath the bubbled surface. “I just like to think about what I need. Never  _ work _ thoughts, just… other things.”

 

Slade smiled,  _ got it _ , and Dick was always pleased when he didn’t tease him. Didn’t tease him about the altar in his room or the fact that there were crystals everywhere around his penthouse- the herbs he grew in his kitchen window. Hell, he’d watched Dick empty the mason jar of water that he’d plucked from beneath his alter when he’d been getting the bath ready and hadn’t said a damn thing.

 

Another kiss to his hair, and this time Dick turned, caught the end of it with his lips. That drew a smile from his older lover, and Slade chuckled, reaching a hand up from the water to hold Dick’s chin as he kissed him, slowly. Dick squirmed, sighing, feeling his belly loosening up to this warm sort of mess that shouldn’t have ever been  _ possible _ with Slade.

 

He shouldn’t have been able to make Dick feel  _ good _ in ways that made him chest fluttery, his belly fuzzy. It went against everything Dick ever knew about the man- but here he was, and he couldn’t deny what was actually happening. Had been happening, for quite some time.

 

Dick turned, twisting until he could kiss Slade better. After a moment he pulled back, before a happy grin crossed his face, and Dick was pushing up, turning in the tub. The movement was quick, sent water sloshing against the sides of the tub, one small wave of bubbles cascading up over the lip to patter down onto his tiled floor. He didn’t care, as he straddled Slade’s thighs, tossing his arms up over his neck and keeping that charming smile, just for him.

 

Slade’s hands settled on his hips, as Dick leaned over, kissing him again. His smile remained, as those hands squeezed, as Dick got his wet hands in Slade’s long hair, tangling it around his fingers. It smelled like Dick’s room, like the herbs he had kept under his pillow a few nights prior, like the incense he had left burning for after their bath.

 

Like Slade was simply a part of his world.

 

Dick shifted more, the water continuing to move around him, bubbling sliding down his spine from where they had clung to his back. He nipped at Slade’s lower lip, got the rumble of a laugh from the man’s chest. “You’re going to make a mess,” he mused, and Dick  _ grinned _ .

 

“S’okay, nothing I can’t clean up after.” He bent a little lower, kissed at Slade’s neck, the smile washing away as he sucked gently at his pulse. “You want me to stop moving?”

 

“Never, little bird.” Dick shivered- and gave a brief, single second of thought to the fact that this hadn’t been his  _ intention _ when he got his lover into the tub with him- and promptly decided this would simply be an added bonus, as Slade’s hands slid off his hips, cupped his ass beneath the water and squeezed.

 

Dick groaned, nuzzling his neck, inhaling again, dizzy over the fact that Slade would forever smell like a part of his alter now. He was spending enough nights at Dick’s penthouse that it was going to seep into his  _ skin _ if he wasn’t careful. He let one of his arms untangle from around Slade’s neck, dipping down and without ceremony grasping between his legs, getting his hand around his cock. Slade groaned, tipping his head back, good eye falling shut- the other a sewn scar that was, for once,  _ exposed _ without his patch.

 

“Straight to the point?” Slade asked, as Dick worked his quickly hardening cock in his hand. His hips slid forward over Slade’s lap, his own cock swelling as if he wasn’t just touching Slade, but himself.

 

“I can be direct,” Dick mumbled, “you  _ like _ that.”

 

“Except when you chatter.”

 

Dick dug his teeth into Slade’s neck over that, got a pained groan and another squeeze to his ass.

 

“ _ Brat _ ,” Slade breathed, as Dick paused his hand’s motions to rub his thumb over the bundle of nerves, just beneath Slade’s cockhead.

 

“Mhm,” Dick mumbled, licking at the indentations his teeth had left. “You wouldn’t have me any other way. Been a brat since I was scraping my knees and wearin’ a yellow cape, love.” Dick kissed back up, got Slade’s earlobe between his teeth and gently pinched. “Try another word.”

 

“ _ Witch _ .”

 

“Casting spells on your heart.” Dick arched up, the ends of his hair damp, looking at Slade through thick black lashes and gorgeous eyes. “You got yourself into this.”

 

Slade smirked, lifting his head back, letting go of Dick’s ass to hook one arm around his waist, hold him steady as he kissed him. The other hand moved through the water, pushed Dick’s hand off his cock as he tugged his lover closer, until Slade could get his hand around the both of them. As he expected, Dick was hard- but that wasn’t a  _ shock _ . It didn’t take much-

 

He’d always not to silently adored that.

 

Dick gasped, and Slade kissed him anyway, got the flat planes of his teeth and didn’t care. Dick canted his hips forward, got his hands back in Slade’s hair, wrapping long strands around his wet digits and tugging. He leaned his forehead forward, against Slade’s, got his mouth free just to whine, eyes falling half shut.

 

“Gorgeous boy,” Slade mumbled, working harder than he’d ever admit to keep his own breathing even.

 

Dick shivered. “ _ Your _ gorgeous boy,” he whispered, so sure his legs were not different from the water around him. Slade’s hand was moving just quick enough to keep Dick barreling towards an endpoint he knew damn well, and Dick didn’t have the heart to slow things down.

 

He didn’t need to, anyway. They could go quick, there would be time later to be slow. All night, if Dick wanted.

 

Dick leaned closer, pushing along Slade’s cock, urging his hand faster. The movement caused more water to slosh along the tub, up over his hunk of amethyst, knocking it to the floor. It clattered, drowned out as Dick whined, moaned loudly before he pushed his mouth against Slade’s cheek. He tried to quiet himself with little kissed, Slade’s cheek, the corner of his mouth- then back up, along the scar that was his bad eye.

 

Slade groaned, and Dick  _ felt _ the way his hand trembled over that. He tugged at the man’s hair, determined to not be undone alone, kissed his eyelid again and then the corner of his eye- proof he wasn’t afraid of his scars. Never was, never would be.

 

Dick began to rock his hips with each thrust, fucking Slade’s hand and against his cock, shivering as the water splashed up his back- and then suddenly he was squeezing his eyes shut, tossing his head back and crying out. His cum spilled into the water, over Slade’s hand, his cock pulsing, throbbing with his heart against Slade’s own.

 

Slade took him in, the perfect arch of his body, the flush in the near-impossible candle light, the dark skin and damp hair sticking to his neck and forehead- how perfectly  _ ethereal _ Dick was. Plucked straight from a midnight dream, still dripping stardust and breathing out ash from spirit candles.

 

Slade came more from the fact that he would never see something so  _ perfect _ , ever again- and knowing that Dick was wholly  _ his _ . Had chosen to be.

 

He groaned out his name, just as Dick dipped forward, slumping and panting, a smile crossing that gorgeous face. He glanced up, began to  _ giggle _ as Slade worked to catch his breath, his hand releasing them. “What?” he managed to ask, voice hoarse and from his chest.

 

The smile grew. “I’m never letting you leave,” Dick mused, fingers moving from Slade’s hair to stroke at the back of his neck. And if he meant to elaborate, he never did. Didn’t need to, because Slade had no intention of ever leaving, no matter the reason.

 

He let his own smile curl on his lips, a half smirk, half something  _ affectionate _ , before he settled his arms around Dick’s waist. “We knocked your rock off the tub.”

 

“It’ll be okay.”

 

“And you’ve got a mess to clean up.”

 

Dick shrugged a shoulder. “Worth it.” He leaned in, kissed the tip of Slade’s nose, and Slade scrunched up his face, could almost not  _ believe _ the man in his arms. “But the water’s going to get cold soon. Wanna get out? I bet my room smells like  _ heaven _ right now.”

 

He was thinking of the incense he had lit, and Dick just wanted to bask in it, to stretch out on his back and let his hand tangled in Slade’s. Just wanted to  _ exist _ the whole night through.

 

Slade eased Dick off his lap, and the younger edged towards the opposite end of the tub. He watched Slade stand up, the water dripping off him, as he climbed out one side, standing on the mat that was partially wet now. He pushed his hair out of his face, before leaning over, reaching out for Dick. Dick moved towards his hands, expecting to be gently pulled up-

 

But Slade grasped at him, tugging him up instead. Dick gave a startled shriek, as he was lifted out of the tub, scooped up into Slade’s arms so that water sloshed out all over the floor, dripping down both of them. Cradled like that, Dick began to laugh, tossing his arms around Slade’s neck and smiling up at him.

 

“You made the mess worse,” Dick teased, as Slade began walking slowly over the tiled bathroom floor, leaving the mess behind.

 

“We’ll worry about it later,” Slade offered, squeezing Dick, “More important things now.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Slade only smiled, and Dick felt it, down in his core, in the grinding essence of his bones. He shivered, leaned up to nuzzle into Slade’s neck, as he was carried to his room, Slade offering up-

 

“Worshiping you like the little offering you are.”

 

Dick sighed, let his eyes fall shut as Slade opened his bedroom door with his hip. The air was aromatic, thick and heady and sweet in all the right ways, and Dick was more than pleased when Slade laid him out on the bed. He felt it dipping, creaking under the man’s weight as he climbed up, sliding between Dick’s legs to trace a trail of water up one of his dark thighs.

 

Dick tipped his head back, fanned his arms out, and decided that for  _ tonight _ , he’d believe in paradise.


End file.
